


Comfort and Joy

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 7: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Drabble, Fluff, Post War, Romance, The Quidditch Pitch: Eternity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-14
Updated: 2007-12-14
Packaged: 2018-10-27 09:02:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10805973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: Ron's just a big kid, after all.Written for Fitzette's Flist-A-Fest challenge on LJ (prompt: "candy cane").





	Comfort and Joy

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

Ron walked into the cozy bedroom he shared with Hermione to find her sitting up in bed, leafing through some paperwork.  She looked up and smiled when she saw him.  “Kids asleep?”

 

“Lights out, at any rate,” Ron replied, setting his wand on the dresser.  He’d been in Rose and Hugo’s room reading (and rereading, at Rose’s insistence) _The Night Before Christmas_ to them for the past several minutes.  The kids were wired, though; it was Christmas Eve, and the promise of presents and pudding the next day did not make the three- and five-year-olds terribly amenable to sleep.

 

“Well, I hope they get to sleep soon,” said Hermione, looking at her husband with a devilish glint in her eye.  The corners of Ron’s mouth turned slowly upward as he climbed into bed.

 

He was in the process of nuzzling a favorite spot between Hermione’s neck and collarbone when he heard, “Ron?”

 

“Mmm?” he replied, planting a kiss below her ear.

 

“Where are Rose and Hugo’s candy canes?  I put them on the nightstand, and they’re gone.”

 

Ron froze.  “Um, well...you see, Hermione, I...the kids were just so...wanted something early...and I figured, well...not very big...”

 

Hermione’s eyes narrowed.

 

“Oh, what a _wonderful_ idea, Ronald.  Candy canes.  We should be sure to give the children a big load of sugar _every_ night before their bedtime!  Now they’ll _never_ sleep!”  

 

Ron sighed; the poor dear looked like an overgrown puppy being scolded for chewing on his owner’s shoe.  “C’mon, love.  It’s Christmas.  Let the kids have their sweets.”

 

Hermione softened a bit, and Ron leaned in to kiss her mouth.  After a moment, they broke apart, and Hermione giggled.

 

“What’s so funny?”

 

Hermione’s giggle broke into a full laugh.  Her husband tasted unmistakably of peppermint.  “Just for the kids, eh, Ronald?”  


End file.
